


生殖隔离

by 953191176



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 年下, 狼人/吸血鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/953191176/pseuds/953191176
Summary: 听说最近都找“小狼狗”系的男友，两百年间一直过得清汤寡水的巴基开始蠢蠢欲动。“咱俩有生殖隔离，你明白吧？”吸血鬼omega舔了舔alpha狼人的耳朵，“你可以不带套。”





	生殖隔离

听说最近都找“小狼狗”系的男友，两百年间一直过得清汤寡水的巴基开始蠢蠢欲动。

在吸血鬼的世界里，“小狼狗”特指的是刚刚成年的狼人。他们活泼开朗得像个小太阳，再冰冷麻木的心脏也会为他们跳动。又有着温暖的怀抱，让渴望阳光又不得不生活在阴影里的吸血鬼羡慕不已，趋之若鹜。最重要的是，刚成年的狼人在床上一个个都疯得像头野兽，纵使是吸血鬼，也招架不住一个陷入情欲的年轻狼人。

巴基是一只两百岁的吸血鬼，也是一个对床伴极其挑剔的Omega。他受够了那些冰冷冷的同类，又对虚弱的人类毫无兴趣。他想要一个小狼狗系的男友，或者炮友——对他来说都差不多——来填补他空虚冰冷的生活。

一个年轻的狼人，听起来强壮又有野性。巴基开心地想着，最好还是个alpha。

他不担心被alpha的标记，也不怕怀孕，毕竟吸血鬼和狼人之间还有着物种的鸿沟。虽然某种程度上他已经死了，也没有了发情期，但是他的腺体依然在工作，体内的激素到达了一定水平，他也会渴望alpha的抚慰。

为了给自己找一个优质的小狼狗，巴基跑了好几个城市，最终找到了最适合他的那一个。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，二十岁，大学生，金发碧眼，身体健壮，卖相好看，父母双亡。巴基在心里默默说了句抱歉，但是在他在某个地方跟别人大干三天三夜的时候，他还是不希望对方父母为了儿子失踪而报警的。

接下来顺利的令人惊讶。搭讪，要电话号码，约会，吃饭。巴基发现史蒂夫和他最开始期望的还是有些不一样的，他不是那种傻乎乎的听人指挥的小奶狗，也不是那种上蹿下跳精力过剩的青少年。史蒂夫绅士风度十足，成熟稳重，甚至有点古板，但是任带着年轻人那种执着的傻气。

巴基十分享受跟史蒂夫共度的时光，他知道自己真的动了心了。他不想只和史蒂夫约炮了，他就想让这个年轻的狼人当他的Alpha。

恋爱中的人处处为爱人着想，巴基也不例外。不过他不知道的是，当他体贴地考虑在什么时间什么地点，跟他纯情的小男友上床合适的时候，史蒂夫已经在计划着怎么操他了。

史蒂夫闻到那股独特的冷香的时候，他就知道巴基是一个Omega吸血鬼了。在对方搭讪时，他拼命告诉自己冷静，脸别那么红，心脏别跳那么快，对方可是吸血鬼，脉搏能听得一清二楚的。失去好感是小事，引起对方的食欲才是大事。还好这只漂亮的吸血鬼只是对他裤子里东西感兴趣，史蒂夫松了一口气。看起来只是一个风流的渣男，他能搞定。

结果他特别想搞这个渣男，发自内心的。而且他还想标记这只吸血鬼，最好跟他绑一辈子。

不过史蒂夫的计划里，可没有把老二放到吸血鬼嘴里这一项。

史蒂夫紧张地向下看去，不安地把手插进巴基柔顺的棕发里。他坐在床边，迷人的Omega跪在他敞开的大腿间，扶着他的老二吮吸得啧啧有声。吸血鬼仅含住了他的龟头，微凉的舌尖挑逗着他的马眼，红润的双唇贴在粗大的茎身上。这幅场景看得史蒂夫口干舌燥，下体又涨大了一圈。

史蒂夫盯着巴基的嘴唇，他不知道自己是应该阻止巴基使出那些下流的小把戏，还是怂恿Omega再吞下一点。巴基的嘴更适合温柔对待，用来细细地亲吻，而不是干这些淫邪的……操！

巴基突然吞下了大半的阴茎，开始前后移动头部。史蒂夫着实被突如其来的快感吓了一跳，他睁大了眼睛，惊奇地看着在他胯下移动的爱人。操，他改变想法了，巴基的嘴就是为口交而生的。吸血鬼的口腔凉凉的，又湿又软，含着他滚烫的老二不断地吮吸，冰凉的小舌卖力地舔着他的冠状沟，滋味别提有多舒爽，让他忍不住揪着Omega的头发挺动胯部，去操那张水润鲜红的小嘴。

看看他的小男友爽得不知所措的样子，巴基心里得意极了。他一定会给这个年轻人一个完美的初夜。他一边吞吐，一边用舌头按摩茎身上凸起的血管，成功收获了Alpha第一声呻吟。他抬眼，透过长长的睫毛观察年轻狼人的表情。史蒂夫红着脸，正用一只手捂着嘴，看起来在试图阻止自己发出更羞耻的声音。在风流了两百年的巴基眼里，因快感而羞愧简直是可笑的行径，但是在他涉世未深的情人身上，就显得无比地可爱。

 

吸血鬼的体温比室温略低，更是远远低于天生体热的狼人。巴基忘了上次感受到这么炽热的温度是什么时候了。他舔弄着嘴里滚烫的阳具，情不自禁地吮吸饱涨的龟头，用舌尖挑逗溢出前液的马眼，手里还不忘玩弄Alpha沉甸甸的双卵。他敏锐地捕捉到了狼人越来越粗重的呼吸声，越来越急促的心跳声，还有空气越来越浓郁的Alpha信息素。

史蒂夫五指插在巴基的棕发里，胡乱地抓揉他的发根，盯着吸血鬼格外鲜红的嘴唇，看着自己的肉棒在Omega的脸颊上顶出龟头的形状。

富有经验的吸血鬼完全掌握了性爱的节奏，每次抽出都漫长得史蒂夫发疯。巴基把口腔抽成真空，用力吸吮直至双颊凹陷，再一毫米一毫米地后退，在狰狞的茎身上留下亮晶晶的唾液，直至达到敏感的顶端，嘴唇就裹住龟头不动了。像捕捉到心仪的猎物一样，Omega把整个阴茎头部困在口腔里，用舌尖戳刺微微开合的马眼，将流出的前液一点点舔掉。

史蒂夫没能坚持太久，在巴基给他第一次深喉的时候就缴了械。高潮时的Alpha无意识地按住了巴基的后脑，压向自己的胯下，狼人Alpha特有的生殖结迅速膨胀开来，抖动胯部试图把滚烫浓稠的精液射进喉咙深处。

狼人Alpha与普通的人类Alpha不同，不管是不是发情期，他们每次高潮都会成结。经验丰富的吸血鬼赶紧后撤，才避免了被结撑伤喉咙。

年长的吸血鬼体贴地撸动着正在高潮的性器，舔舐Alpha的龟头，小口嘬食着不断涌出精液的马眼，竭力吞下。但史蒂夫射得太多太浓，还是有大量白浊溢出嘴角，沿着巴基的下巴，一直流到了脖子和锁骨上。

从高潮中缓过神儿来的史蒂夫显得有点不知所措，笨手笨脚地试图帮他擦去嘴边和下巴上的精液。天呐，为什么他都射巴基头发里去了。

“前菜还满意吗？”巴基轻易原谅了Alpha先前粗鲁的行为，慢慢站起身，跨上史蒂夫的大腿，圆润紧翘的屁股不老实地乱蹭，食指关节轻轻抚弄着男友刚毅的下颌曲线，笑盈盈地调戏他年轻的Alpha。

“什么？”史蒂夫只顾盯着巴基水润的红唇和旁边一丝未擦干净的白浊，一时没反应过来。

老练的吸血鬼凑到史蒂夫的耳边，轻声提醒他:“该上主菜了。”

狼人Alpha的瞳孔迅速扩大了一圈，因为他鼻子下面，正是Omega侧颈上的气味腺，此时正在发散着求欢的信息素。巴基的信息素闻起来像冰冻过的草莓乳酪蛋糕，又夹杂着朗姆酒、橙花和雪松的迷人味道。史蒂夫肺叶里满是Omega甜蜜的气息，忍不住又吸了一大口，他刚射过一次的老二立刻有了反应，在三秒内立刻立正站好。等他反应过来，他已经把Omega扒得赤条条的压在身下了。

长期空窗的Omega饿坏了，年轻的狼人又不知收敛地散发信息素，撩得他里面湿得一塌糊涂。巴基都不知道自己还能这么饥渴，他的后穴瘙痒难耐，肠道不断收缩痉挛，分泌过多的体液甚至都溢出了穴口。他搂紧了压在身上的火热躯体，急切地张开腿，用湿漉漉的股间摩擦Alpha蓄势待发的性器。

他在史蒂夫狂风暴雨般的亲吻下，发出渴求的鼻音。Alpha则气喘如牛，用手指草草扩张了几下，就扶着硕大的性器抵上了那个小小的洞口。巴基只觉得穴口一热，滚烫粗长的性器就毫无预警地闯了进来。

他被捅得发出一声近似于呛住的声音。史蒂夫实在太大了，性器远比他想象得要粗硬，最粗的地方一只手都围不过来，表面还有暴起狰狞的血管，再加上狼人和吸血鬼的体温差异，刺激得他尖叫声都卡在了嗓子里，但接着Alpha就把他的声音通通撞了出来。

史蒂夫完全没有意识到自己的动作有多么莽撞，只觉得硬的发痛的性器突然进入一个天堂般紧致的地方，便迫不及待地挺胯疏解欲望。他身下的Omega香气扑鼻，随着他的频率尖叫呻吟，双臂颤抖地攀着他的肩，小穴紧致嫩滑，热情地吸着他的老二，夹得他几乎寸步难行。他情不自禁地搂紧了怀中的Omega，满心欢喜地享受起爱人赠与的快感。

年长的吸血鬼很快就适应了被突然闯入的不适，愉快地投入性爱之中。狼人Alpha的肉棒又硬又烫，毫不客气地操开他紧窄的小穴，将枚壁撑到最大限度。不等他适应，就强行抽出粗长的性器，碾过巴基的前列腺，爽得他缩着脚趾惊叫连连。

巴基的叫床声刺激得Alpha更加卖力，他加快了速度，操进小穴的最深处，很快就让Omega的呻吟染上哭腔。

操，狼人Alpha真是太要命了。

巴基错误地认为他凭借经验，就在床上控制一个年轻的Alpha，没想到史蒂夫天赋秉异，只要挺挺胯就能让他爽得浑身发软，让他被毫无尊严地吃干抹净。

史蒂夫凶悍地操弄他，像一匹真正的饿狼，巴基这才感受到狼人Alpha的可怕。狼人的速度与力量与吸血鬼势均力敌，但是在陷入情欲的狼人Alpha身下，身为Omega的吸血鬼只有哀求的份儿。巴基爽得发抖，被他的小狼狗一下一下干进床垫里，交合的地方传出响亮的水声。除了在剧烈的颠簸中抓挠着史蒂夫宽阔的背肌， 他几乎什么也做不了。

年轻的狼人像小山一样压着他，一直以一个姿势进出他紧致的小穴。若是从史蒂夫后面看，便只能看见Omega两条白嫩细长的腿，随着操弄的频率无力地晃动，偶尔在半空中挣扎踢打一下，但接着就会换来Alpha更为凶狠的进攻。

巴基的神智早就被史蒂夫操得乱七八糟，他的身下同样一片狼藉。Omega两团白嫩挺翘的臀肉已经被揉捏成了粉红色，臀瓣之间的情况更是一片狼藉。原本粉嫩的穴口被狰狞的性器磨成了熟红色，穴口周围还有被高速进出的肉棒打出来的白沫，还有被阴茎带出来的淫水，多得甚至打湿了两人的耻毛和身下的床单。

他的内部更是被史蒂夫搅了个天翻地覆。他从来没有这么湿过，羞耻的水声不断地从两腿间传进他耳朵里。狼人Alpha格外硕大的阴茎撑得他几乎不敢大口喘气，他被塞得满满的，里面根本没有空隙，而他的小穴又自作主张地吸着那根巨物，好像它的主人还能接受更多似的。

史蒂夫能轻易地操进他深得令人害怕的地方，每一次全根没入都让巴基胆战心惊，鸡蛋大小的龟头好几次差点顶进他的生殖腔，又不得其法滑了过去。

巴基每次被蹭到生殖口时都会跟为高亢地尖叫出声。史蒂夫也渐渐地感觉出Omega体内还有第二重天堂等着他去探索。他放慢了速度，去寻找他刚才蹭过去的那道小缝。他试着用龟头抵住生殖口，打着圈地研磨，立刻让Omega尖声呻吟起来，声音延绵婉转，尾音还带着哭腔。

史蒂夫更加卖力扭动胯部，但是那道小缝除了软化了一点，没有半点要打开的迹象。巴基喊得嗓子都哑了，史蒂夫还不肯放过他。年轻的狼人恼羞成怒，卯足力气狠狠撞了两下，试图强行进入Omega的生殖腔，但接着他被巴基的惨叫吓得一动不敢动。

他内疚地试图安抚巴基，强忍着快感抽出性器。经历了一番狂风暴雨的小穴依旧像一开始那样紧致，龟头拔出穴口时甚至发出了“啵”的一声轻响，要命的吸力让史蒂夫费了好一番功夫，才没有再把老二捅回去。

Omega可怜兮兮地陷在大床里，身上布满淤青和吻痕，泛红的眼眶里含着一汪泪，门户大开的双腿之间一片狼藉，胸膛还因刚才激烈的性事不断起伏着，一看就是刚被彻底蹂躏了一番。

吸血鬼好不容易才恢复了点点神智，他已经从来没有这么丢脸地被胡乱操一通，罪魁祸首还半途跑路，留他一个人在床上欲求不满。他不记得也不知道史蒂夫为什么要停下，他只知道再不给他Alpha的阴茎，他就要饥渴而死了。

他一把将那个金毛愣头青拉了过来，热情得吻上情人性感的嘴唇。原本微凉的嘴唇在亲吻中逐渐染上了史蒂夫的热度，史蒂夫也努力通过这个吻，表达自己的歉意。

“咱俩有生殖隔离，你明白吧？”吸血鬼omega舔了舔alpha狼人的耳朵，“你可以在里面成结，把我射满……”史蒂夫的脸迅速染上一层红晕。

“想看我含着一肚子你的精液的样子吗……唔！”

还没等巴基说完，史蒂夫就整根操了进去，凭着记忆快速找到了那个位置，钳住Omega的腰就开始快速顶弄那道小缝。巴基立刻舒爽得长长呻吟了一声，闭上眼睛把身体交给他的Alpha。

史蒂夫富有技巧性的轻柔而快速地抽插，次次都顶上Omega的生殖口，诱哄着吸血鬼的身体，为他打开神秘的生殖腔。

在史蒂夫的不懈努力下，Omega的生殖腔终于为他绽开了一个小口，但是远远不能容纳他尺寸硕大的龟头，更别说在生殖腔内成结。史蒂夫只好更加卖力地进攻，还要按住因过量的快感而不断挣扎的Omega。

巴基觉得他恐怕坚持不到史蒂夫成结的时候了——他现在就要被操死了。他从来不是乖乖给人操的那种Omega，但他越是挣扎，史蒂夫就动得越狂野。他无意中激发了Alpha的征服欲，年轻的狼人仿佛为了证明什么似的，禁锢住身下的人就是一顿猛干。Omega最敏感的生殖口正在被发狂的Alpha一点点操开，巴基爽得指尖发麻，在剧烈的颠簸中几乎搂不住健壮的爱人，他被狼人癫狂生猛的动作操得浑身瘫软，只能任由Alpha把他操得汁水四溅，无助地哭喊起来。

巴基在史蒂夫身下紧张地大口呼吸。他在还是人类的时候从来没有跟Alpha共度过发情期，转变后又从来没有谁能让他爽到打开生殖腔。一个Alpha即将在他的生殖腔里成结，让他害怕得发抖，又渴望那一刻真正来临。

狼人血液中蛮横的兽性因子催促着史蒂夫彻底占有这个Omega，他用于标记的犬齿隐隐作痛，阴茎也抖动着即将成结。他掐着巴基手感丰盈的臀肉，不管不顾地最后冲刺几下，强行捅开最后的障碍，把Omega按在达到高潮的性器上，结迅速膨起，牢牢地锁住他的伴侣。

虽然不想承认，巴基最终还是晕过去了一两秒。当第一股滚烫的精液喷射进他的生殖腔的时候，他就达到了前所未有强烈的高潮。他在狼人不像话的持久力下射了好几次，又接着被操硬起来。但巴基几乎没有注意到，他的注意力都在他们结合的地方。

史蒂夫热热地插在里面，结完全膨胀起来，龟头一股一股地射出精液。他被Alpha彻底占有了，只能颤抖地含着粗硬的肉棒和浓稠的精液。吸血鬼原本冰冷的生殖腔此刻灌满了滚烫的种子，巴基觉得自己从来没这么暖和过，他从里到外都被他的小狼狗捂得暖洋洋的，让他想起了久违的阳光。

巴基闭着眼睛，一边平复呼吸一边抚摸着史蒂夫的金发。年轻的Alpha用结牢牢地堵住他被灌满的生殖腔，下半身老老实实地一动不动，手上却不安分地四处乱摸，一会儿揉两把他的胸部，一会儿捏两下他的屁股，还不停啄吻啃咬他颈侧的气味腺，一副欲求不满的样子。

“又想要了？”巴基懒洋洋地笑着，把玩狼人的金发。年轻的Alpha把脸埋在爱人的颈窝里，撒娇似的点点头，发出肯定的哼哼声。

在史蒂夫眼里，巴基就是他的蛋筒冰激凌。冰激凌的尖尖是最美味的第一口，开启了整个甜蜜享受的旅程。直至吃干抹净，他还意犹未尽，忍不住向爱人索要很多。

几分钟的时间，巴基身上的淤青和咬痕就完全被吸血鬼自愈的能力抹去。史蒂夫有点不甘心，胡乱揉捏着Omega肉感的臀瓣，不小心牵动了卡在生殖腔深处的结，刺激得巴基呜咽一声，条件反射地收缩小穴，又被Alpha粗壮的性器阻挡在原地，反而将史蒂夫夹得更紧。史蒂夫被夹得“嘶”得一声，忍不住一抖腰，射出又一股精液。

在史蒂夫结消下去的二十分钟里，巴基把刚才Alpha欺负他的，全都报复了回去。他蠕动收缩着通道，有规律地吸着体内的肉棒。Alpha爽得直抽气，然而下半身被结卡住一动不能动，只能被动地接受爱人施与的快感。

巴基的小屁股紧得能要了他的命，史蒂夫忍得头上青筋暴起，哄着Omega别夹这么紧，巴基却一脸无辜，反过来怪他老二太大。结刚消下去一点，史蒂夫就试探性地动了起来。没法抽插，他就打着圈磨蹭Omega的敏感处，一样让吸血鬼呻吟连连。等他能完全行动自如的时候，巴基就成了祈求他停下来的那一个。

 

史蒂夫毫不客气地拎起Omega，将他翻了个身，使其跪趴在床上，用兽交的姿势再次进入巴基，二话不说就干了起来。吸血鬼勉力坚持了几十下就被操塌了腰，他的上半身无力的伏在床垫上，柔韧的腰吊在半空中，大腿哆嗦着支起屁股，承受Alpha狂野的进攻。狼人以原始的姿势固定住身下的人，大开大合地操弄无助的Omega。在史蒂夫的角度可以清楚地看到，粗大狰狞的性器是怎样快速进出泥泞小穴的，带出来的白浊黏黏糊糊地往Omega腿根上流，在操红了的穴口映衬下显得得格外扎眼。史蒂夫心中升起一丝成就感，老二又硬了几分。

他得意地看着巴基呜咽着揪着床单，在颠簸中一点一点往前爬，试图脱离Alpha的掌控。史蒂夫提了提Omega的胯部，轻轻松松把他拎回来，调整角度向生殖口大力戳去。刚刚还经历了被成结的生殖腔立刻就向坚硬的龟头屈服了，而生殖腔的主人，就像被子弹击中的小鹿，凄惨地尖叫一声，射出一股稀薄的精液，便瘫软在床铺上一动不动了。

史蒂夫捞起软成一摊的Omega，揽着他的腰跪坐起来。巴基摇晃了一下，只能跟着坐在狼人的大腿上。他被Alpha的信息素熏得四肢发软，只能任那根大得像个怪物的肉棒，在紧窄的嫩穴里进得更深。

史蒂夫在后面抱着原本强悍此时缺软若无骨的吸血鬼，下半身插在Omega最深的地方，双手不老实地揉捏他丰腴的胸脯，还用牙齿刺激怀里人的信息腺。巴基情迷意乱地扭着腰，自己含着Alpha的性器上下运动着。他无意识地微张着嘴，吸血鬼的小尖牙因为欲望探了出来。Omega摇着屁股，借着Alpha滚烫坚硬的性器蹭着舒服的地方，很快就又射了出来。

经历了多次高潮和长时间的激烈交媾，巴基已经快没什么力气了。就算他是有超强恢复能力的吸血鬼，他也无力抵抗有着无限精力的年轻狼人。吸血鬼的感官极其敏锐，也意味着他的身体极其敏感，再强悍的Omega也会在Alpha信息素的刺激下情迷意乱。在这重基础上，如果Alpha碰巧是一个信息素浓郁、体能远超人类、器大活好的年轻狼人的话，那么对吸血鬼Omega来说，就是一场令人魂飞魄散的甜蜜折磨。

 

“天快亮了。”史蒂夫在他耳边轻轻地说。

巴基软在Alpha怀里，这才发现天已经蒙蒙亮了。他必须尽快拉上窗帘，否则再过一会儿，清晨的阳光就会撒进卧室，无情地灼伤他。

史蒂夫也知道这一点的紧急性，不过刚刚占有爱人的Alpha显然没打算分开他们的下半身。他直接拖着吸血鬼下了床，保持着相连的姿势站了起来。巴基扶着史蒂夫揽在自己腰间的手，不得不弯下腰来，气喘吁吁地适应突如其来的变化，没想到史蒂夫接下来的所作所为更超乎他的想象。

狼人一边站着操他，一边带他向窗边走去。巴基腿软得站直都勉强，还要承受Alpha的撞击和后穴的快感。他被逼迫着迈步，一点一点地向前挪动，短短几米好几次差点摔倒。等他好不容易到了窗边，已经没有抬手拉窗帘的力气了。罪魁祸首体贴地为吸血鬼拉上两层厚实的窗帘，接着就把他按在窗帘上，开始了新一轮的讨伐。

巴基实在受不了，作为吸血鬼，这两百年来他从来没有这么虚弱无力过。他无法控制地腿软下滑，又被Alpha顶了上去，有几下格外深的操弄直接撞上了他的生殖口，顶得他不得不踮起脚尖，本能地躲避再一次被捅开的可怕经历。他祈求着爱人手下留情，却适得其反，小穴里肉棒又涨大了一圈。

史蒂夫很快发现，怀里的吸血鬼是真的坚持不住了。史蒂夫温柔抱起他，让他坐在旁边半人高的柜子上。巴基哼哼唧唧地接受了史蒂夫的安排，默契地张开腿，等待Alpha下一轮的疼爱。

这个姿势让史蒂夫跟容易使劲，狼人可以利用全身的力量，来操弄正对他胯部的小穴。巴基被操了几下就发现情势对他不利。他身后就是坚硬墙壁，下半身悬空，而他面对的是如狼似虎性欲勃发的年轻Alpha，没有一点点空间可以供他逃跑。在史蒂夫密集的炮火下，他除了被动地接受什么也做不了。

年轻的狼人很快就学贼了，故意忍精不射，就为了多看几眼Omega被他操得受不了的样子。巴基被他干得泪眼朦胧，几次挣扎捶打都被他镇压了下去。他开足马力操着Omega的紧窄的小穴，手上撸动着巴基的阴茎，另一只手在吸血鬼身上肆意游走，时不时揉捏玩弄对方的胸部和乳头，拍打可爱挺翘的臀部，爱抚光滑白嫩的大腿。本身就感官高度敏感的吸血鬼被这么一摸，叫得越发得高亢。

巴基晕晕乎乎地向下看去。两人的耻毛被淫水打湿缠成一团，狼人足有手腕粗的肉棒在他的股间快速进出，带出精液再将它们撞得飞溅出去，吸血鬼的大腿上因此沾上了星星点点的白浊，他的胸腹上有不少他自己射出来的精液。如果巴基清醒一点，他就会想起他脸上头发里的，还有Alpha第一轮口活时射的种子。

巴基这下才算知道，为什么吸血鬼和狼人在这个世界上存在了这么多年，之前极少听说有吸血鬼找一个狼人来当情人——也许他们都被操死了——巴基绝望地想。

他从来没有被操得这么狼狈，但是也从来没有这么爽过。他的穴口火辣辣的，不知道是被狰狞的表面磨的还是被火热的茎身烫的。小穴里面越来越痒，只有粗大的阴茎能帮他稍稍缓解，但是很快就会使他毒瘾复发般地，更加依赖Alpha的性器，只有更快更重的抽插，才能让他不至于饥渴而死。他上瘾一般吸着体内的肉棒，仿佛非要榨干Alpha才算完。

史蒂夫爽得大脑一片空白，狼人的潜能全被激发了出来。他以人类无法达到的速度和力度操着几乎崩溃的Omega，撞得巴基身下的柜子哐哐作响。交合处传出的淫靡声音更是不绝于耳，那声音如同有人在快速捶打水面，激烈的水声混合着肉体碰撞的啪啪声，一起钻进狼人听觉敏锐的耳朵里，令他欲火中烧，更加卖力。他找到了那个熟悉的小缝，用龟头不断搔刮微微开合的生殖口，每一次抽插都刮走从小口漏出的精液，涂满整个穴道，多余的再带出穴口。

头一次开荤的Alpha贪得无厌，没完没了地缠着爱人索取快感。史蒂夫掐着Omega的胯，不知疲倦地挺着腰。明明被他蹂躏了那么久，吸血鬼却依然紧得像个处子，小穴咬着入侵者不放。史蒂夫要格外用点力，才能从那个过分紧致的小穴里拔出来。巴基被操得几乎发不出声音了，只能祈祷身上的Alpha快点结束，而狼人的动作依旧癫狂生猛，看不出一点要停下的迹象。

不知过了多久，Alpha的节奏终于乱了起来。巴基知道史蒂夫快要射了，有意夹紧小穴，把爱人推上高潮。史蒂夫发出属于狼人的低吼，最后狠狠冲撞了几下，在吸血鬼紧窄的小穴里成结射精，像拔出塞子的香槟一般，把种子全部喷进Omega生殖腔内，并一口咬上了Omega的信息腺。巴基被高浓度的的Alpha信息素冲得头晕眼花，无声地尖叫着达到了高潮。

等他回过神，史蒂夫正爱怜地舔舐着那枚咬痕。他们都知道，很快这枚咬痕就会消失。不管史蒂夫是不是狼人，是不是Alpha，他都没法永远标记一个有自愈能力的吸血鬼Omega。但是在吸血鬼代谢掉体内的Alpha信息素前，他们都是建立了联结的伴侣。

联结只能保持几个小时，巴基通过他们的联结，小心感受着他的伴侣。他的Alpha十分餍足，又带着几分沮丧，固执地啃咬着他的信息腺，试图再注入一些Alpha信息素进去。巴基释放出安慰性的信息素，抱紧了怀里年轻的Alpha，抚摸他被汗水浸湿的金发。狼人这才总算安分了一点，松了口用鼻尖蹭着爱人的脖子，像是一只试图讨主人欢心的大金毛。

巴基侧过脸温柔地吻了吻Alpha的耳朵，满意地看着年轻人的耳朵慢慢变红。在伴侣的联结下，巴基能感觉到史蒂夫除了小小的害羞，更多的是满满的欢喜和幸福。这些情绪全都一股脑地涌向年长的吸血鬼，让他许久不再跳动的心为此躁动了起来。

此刻，巴基对他的小狼狗还相当满意。但是他还不知道半个小时后，又是一场能让他魂飞魄散到后悔认识史蒂夫的性爱。

END


End file.
